All About Us
by PotatoKraken
Summary: Gold and Belle have been having some problems since her memories have returned. But Belle's finally moving back in and Gold couldn't be happier! Especially with the addition of a new friend. Rumbelle, Rating may increase. R&R!


_**Thunk!**_

The bronze curtain rod slipped out of hands of Mr. Gold. He struggled as the ladder beneath his feet wobbled, trying to steady his already unbalanced body.

He'd known this would be an awful idea. As soon as he'd reached up to place the rod in its hook, his lame leg gave out on him. Damned thing. Sometimes he missed his Enchanted Forest form more then anyone knew.

A pair of hands suddenly found Gold's waist and the wavering stopped. Gold closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the owner of those hands. A wave of shame washed over his body.

"I told you I should have done it!" chimed a sweet voice from behind him.

Gold sighed. It was only the second day since Belle had asked to move back in with him and already he was making her life troublesome. True, he'd brought it on himself by letting her refurnish the entire house as she saw fit, but she had been so delighted she'd run to her room at Granny's and gathered her things immediately. And, of course, he wasn't about to make her do all the manual work.

Gold took a deep breath and stepped down. He could feel her hands falter, unsure whether or not to help or let go. Reluctantly, he extended his right hand, asking for assistance. Eagerly, she grasped his arm, allowing him to lean on her as he transferred weight to his bad leg. Within moments, she'd managed to help him back to the floor.

Now he faced her. She had a look of mild concern across her beautiful face. Gold leaned against the ladder slightly, catching his breath. "Are you all right?" Belle questioned, reaching for his cane.

She offered it to him and he took it, adjusting himself back to his usual proud stance.

"I'm just fine, Belle." he replied, sounding as certain as he could "Nothing I'm not used to."

Belle let out a sigh of relief, her hand fluttering to her chest. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!" she admitted, breathing freely.

She laughed a little. Gold felt embarrassed. He couldn't even hang a curtain rod properly for her. Belle seemed to sense something because she reached out and touched his hand. Gold hesitated for a moment. He then turned his hand to take hers and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry."

Belle smiled, stepping in to embrace him. Her hands slid around his neck and into his hair, pulling his head into her shoulder. He rapped his unencumbered arm about her waist, holding her close.

"Don't push yourself." she whispered "I'm not going anywhere this time."

He felt a soft kiss on his cheek and a tight squeeze. Gold turned his head, readying to kiss her, but a loud bark stopped him and pulled them apart.

"Oh Pongo!" Belle chuckled, unwrapping her arms from Gold's neck "Are you hungry boy?"

The Dalmatian barked again, wagging his tail in excitement. Belle giggled again, stepping back from Gold.

"I'll be right back." she spoke, her hand sliding into his for just a moment.

She turned away to go to the kitchen, their fingers parting. Pongo bounded after her as she walked with a spring in her step to feed him. As soon as she was out of sight, Gold seated himself gingerly into his armchair and let out a long low sigh.

Things had taken time to get back this way. After what had happened with Regina and the whole trying to steal her soul thing, Belle hadn't been happy with him. She had every right not to be, around every corner, it seemed like he did or, for that matter, didn't do something that had upset her. He'd been ready to lose her yet again but had made sure she'd be happy, giving her a library and telling her the truth about his son he denied her all those years ago.

To his surprise, she had taken it as a step. She had not completely forgiven him, but she had wanted to see him still. The two had began the strange ritual known as dating. They would spend romantic evenings together, rekindling the flames of their love. These outings would always be a joy for Belle. She hadn't been able to experience much of this world, considering her unfortunate, and still quite rage inducing, circumstances. So even the smallest things would fill her with wonder.

Gold had loved every moment of it, minus the frequent intrusions they seemed to suffer. It appeared everyone had a bone to pick with him the moment he started enjoying himself. Their last date was supposed to have been a picnic. Belle had made a lovely spread for them, packed in a sweet little picnic basket. They'd been about to leave when the "Charmings" had burst into his shop, throwing about accusations.

Sadly, after he'd managed to get rid of them, Belle had lost her appetite….

Gold grunted as the door of his shop closed, leering at the unwelcome guests who'd finally decided to leave them in peace. He let out a disgruntled sigh and turned to Belle.

"I apologize for the interruption, _again_." he hissed, a little more then irritated by the constant intrusions "Shall we?"

Belle eyed the picnic basket, looking a bit weary. "I think I may have lost my appetite."

Gold looked at her, disbelief in his face. Finally, they were going to get to do something romantic, really _really _romantic, and those good for nothing royal's came and messed it up. He leaned against the glass case of his shop counter, closing his eyes and rubbing them in a sign of his stress.

"I'm sorry, Rumple." She apologized "But…what Regina did to that man…the magic she used…"

Gold, opened his eyes, eyeing her but not moving his head. She was stroking the head of the dog that had been left in their care, probably by mistake, staring at her feet. Gold sighed. He knew what was wrong. Belle was a tough woman, but cruel acts of magic were what really got to her.

He reached out and put his arm about her shoulders. She looked up at him, deep sadness in ever inch of her face. A pang of guilt gripped the older gentleman's heart. His hand slid up her neck, gently pulling her head towards his. He touched his lips lightly to her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, sweetheart." he whispered, gently 'I'm not gonna let her hurt you."

He felt her slender arms wrap around his frame. His hand left his cane to lean against the casing, leaving it free to find Belle's back.

"Why does magic have to be so awful?" she asked, imploringly.

Gold couldn't answer her. Well, he could, but he wasn't prepared to get into another round of arguments. He'd come to far for that. Belle pulled away slightly to look him in the face.

"Sorry…" she said, glancing downwards 'I didn't…I didn't mean what you've been doing…"

Gold shook his head. "It's alright, what you saw quite awful." he admitted, reaching behind him for his cane "I won't ever hold that against you."

He started to take a step back towards the inside of his shop, but Belle suddenly spoke.

"I want to live with you again."

Gold froze. For a moment he ran everything through his head, registering what had just been said. He turned back to her, meeting her gaze. She was biting her lip.

"Living on my own….it's…well it's interesting and all…" she began, looking a bit nervous "But…I was…alone long enough in the hospital…I…"

The look of disbelief had returned, but the corners of his lips twitched towards a smile. Belle looked at him pleadingly.

"Well?"

Gold shook his head slightly. He swiftly put replaced his cane and swept her back into his arms.

"Of course you can!" he gasped, his hand stroking her head "You never have to ask."

He felt her clutching his back tightly, her head nuzzling into his shoulder. For a moment, they simply stood like that.

"Tell you what." he said, once more breaking apart slightly to look at her "The place could use a touch up. Why don't we go get the things you need and we'll go spend the day looking at some new furnishings, hm?"

Belle's face lit up. "Are…are you serious?" she questioned, trying but failing to contain the excitement in her voice.

Gold nodded. Belle nearly jumped into the air. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck this time "Thank you so much!"

Before he was sure of what was happening, Belle had slid her hands to his face. He only had a moment to react properly before Belle's lips had met his. He tightened his grip around her waist, holding her as she pulled him into her. The kiss deepened, Belle moving her lips, encouraging his. He responded, parting his own to follow. They straightened and Belle's arms were back about his neck, Gold lifting her for just a moment.

Belle released the kiss at the same moment he did. Neither opened their eyes for a moment. It had been sometime since they'd shared a kiss like that. True, they enjoyed the small things. Observing each other, small gestures like a kiss on the hand or a warm embrace. They enjoyed the closeness this brought them. So at times like this, they really took it in.

The two simply breathed for a moment. Gold could feel her heartbeat against his chest, her chest swelling and falling as she breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and met hers. Both cracked a small smile in the others direction. Belle bit her lip slightly and her drew inwards a bit, a small strand of hair falling across her face.

Gold lifted his hand and gently caressed her face, moving the straggling piece back into its place behind her ear.

"Let's get to it then, shall we?" he said softly, still looking into her light blue eyes.

Belle nodded. Finally, the two fully broke apart. Gold reached for his forgotten cane, grasping it and using it to fully right himself. Belle had begun to gather up the picnic, when a soft thumping distracted them both.

Pongo still sat in the middle of room, his tail hitting the floor as it wagged. Gold crouched a down and the dog immediately run over to him.

"Now what are we gonna do about you, boy?" he asked the Dalmatian.

The dog barked once and began to pant. Gold looked to Belle. "Well?"

He was sure he already knew the answer. "Can we keep him, Rumple?" she pleaded, her voice so sweet, it melted his heart.

He shook his head. She didn't have to use that. "Come on, boy." He said to the dog, straightening himself "Looks like you're coming home with us."

He offered his arm to Belle in a polite gesture. Belle's smile widened and she took it, sliding one arm through his and resting both hands on his forearm. The two proceeded out of the pawn shop.

"I think we should find some red curtains! Like the ones you used to have in the castle!" Belle suggested.

Gold let out a ringing laugh. 'You mean the ones you managed to rip down? When I had to catch you?"

Belle giggled, a sweet chiming giggle, remembering the incident. The two continued talking as they crossed the street and turned the corner, Pongo close on their heels…


End file.
